Journey Through the Eyes of the Sith
by Bahamut12
Summary: Another beginning to my Sith character. Just an idea. Rithka Ryloc is a young girl with strength in the force however she is of Sith pure blood and born of Korriban ancestry. Brainwashed by Jedi lies and trained as a padawan she refuses to accept the truth until the Dark Council and the Grand Master of the Sith tell her otherwise. Enjoy! Please read and comment.


Idea for Journey through the eyes of a Sith

Story 9: A shadow among the light

An ill omen was swimming around the council chamber as if a shadow beast lurked on Tython itself. The Jedi council sat in a sense of suspended animation, the masters of light never realising how this shift of the force was going to intoxicate a treasured soul. Master Ixella, a full grown handsome Cathar, fair in youth and complexion was even more concerned than the rest of his fellow masters. His beautiful amber eyes glowed with a hue of warmth and welcoming in their shaded topaz depths and yet something about this silence disturbed him. The rain hammered like a thousand bullets on the roof of the Jedi temple, a lashing of water perturbed from the heavens falling furiously trying with all its might to wrestle the concentration from the gathering of wise masters, but they wouldn't stand for such a distraction. The storm was one of many common ones on Tython but this particular evening had an air of darkness surrounding it, like something wasn't quite settled, a disturbance in the currents of the force among other things. Sighing in deep thought Ixella pressed one of his paw like hands to his forehead, his ears quivering as he sensed the shift. His padawan, the young and talented Rithka Yiloc had been missing for several days now and had failed to report back to him. He knew she was strong in the force and never underestimated her abilities but she always rendezvoused with him after a certain amount of time and her disappearance caused a lengthy quietness around his conscience before he was addressed, but it was a friendly question, not one of council matter.

"Quite the weather we're having tonight Ixella?" said humorous tone of voice adopted by his closest ally and friend Master Sithar who was known for his delving's into the Tython waterfall caves uncovering force mysteries rather than study from the holocrons of past masters. The great Cathar's silence unnerved the usually calm Sithar, a human in his forties but strong in both wisdom and guidance yet he was intelligent enough to know something was paining his companion. "You are troubled old friend?" mused the Jedi master aloud, letting his thoughts not cloud his judgment over the situation as he placed his hands firmly in his lap waiting for a response from the wise Cathar but again nothing, just the sounds of nothingness and a troubled consciousness pained to its heart.

"My padawan is out there master Sithar. She hasn't returned in over a week. Her absence greatly disturbs me and I seek approval to go and search for her." When the Cathar Jedi master finally spoken his voice was higher in pitch and slightly louder in volume, escalating the urgency of the matter but Sithar was quick to quieten his companion for he could sense the welling of frustration building within him.

"You should not be so quick as to judge your students' abilities Ixella. She most probably found it a challenge collecting those datacrons you sent her after. She'll return my friend." Ixella shook his head in a gesture of dismissal standing suddenly, hand on the hilt of his elegantly constructed lightsaber and bowed to his friend pulling his robes around him as he spoke.

"With all due respect Sithar I cannot idly pass away any more of my time without knowing her whereabouts. I shall scout the terrain and search for her. I shall go alone." As the wise, handsome feline Jedi master strode from the chamber Sithar called after him, striding calmly from the chamber behind his friend knowing that the session had been concluded some time ago.

"The storm worsens by the minute Ixella. I will accompany you with this task." Ixella turned to regard him, his deep amber eyes gleaming with kindness as he shook his head, adamant of the personal matter at hand.

"No master. I won't put both our lives at risk. She is my padawan and it is my duty to keep her safe. I shall go alone." He repeated again, wanting to put through to his mentors head that he would succeed without aid but in the end the wise words of his old friend allowed him to come to reason.

"Two masters of the force would stand a greater chance in this wilderness than a single entity. I care a great deal about Rithka as well. She is like a child to me and I will do anything in my strength to aid you Ixella. Let me come with you" Sithar trailed off, seeing a wry smile flicker across his companion's face before regarding him and bowing at the waist.

"You are a great and kind master Sithar. Someday I shall be in debt to you. I can never thank you enough." As Sithar smiled in return wanting to aid his friend in any way that was necessary as the two Jedi slipped their cowls up and disappeared into the sheet of water, sleet and blackness.

The storm brewing throughout the whole of the Tython system had caught the two Jedi masters completely off guard as the brutality of the cold wind bit at their flesh; still one master was refusing to give up hope no matter how chilled to the bone he was.

"Master Ixella. We cannot hope to stay out in these conditions and survive. We must return to the council and send a distress signal for her." Sithar's robes were clinging to him as he yelled above the howling gales, the soaked and frigid material sticking to his skin while the drenched cat Ixella shook water from his fur, wiping tears from his eyes as he attempted a simple warming spell through the force. His gleaming topaz hued eyes illuminated the dark foreboding path ahead of them as he trudged forward never letting surrender eat away at his heart. His padawan was his life and he wouldn't just leave her out here, if she was even alive.

"I have to find her. I can't leave her out here. She's alive, I can sense it. We have to keep looking."

"Master Ixella, your attachment to her will kill us both. I value her too greatly but if we cannot locate her soon this frigid climate will slim our chances of survival. I cannot allow you to risk your life over hers. She is a padawan and you are a master."

"That makes no difference Sithar" shouted Ixella in response, a subtle hint of anger creeping into his words as again he bit back the flow of tears and strode ahead of him, leaving a flustered and persistent Sithar to keep pace with his elegant strides. "I am not leaving here without her…I know she is…" Suddenly his ears pricked up, his feline senses picking up a clear indication of crying, not his own tears but a faint moan drifting on the blowing winds a sound of an animal in pain or…

"I don't see how anyone can survive in this…"

"Master Sithar do you hear that?" exclaimed the Cathar Jedi, his chest almost collapsing on the weight of relief as he could hear her pained filled sob anywhere but reached out with the force to sense if it was her. He hurtled towards the sound, a blur of blue and black as Sithar still confused as to what was occurring struggled to keep up with his friend's relentless pace. His heart almost missed a shuddering beat when he saw his young, pale padawan shivering and grounded, sprawled on the ground under a slab of cliff face, collapsing in front of her when he'd found her, immediately searching for a pulse but it was weak and irregular as he scooped her up and held her in his arms like a protective father would his daughter. He pressed her close to his chest and unleashed a deep sigh of relief rocking her back and forth in his embrace as she trembled like a frail leaf in the chilled winds. In the back of her mind blurred with pain and numbed with cold she heard his heartbeat drumming like a lullaby through her head and felt the warmth of his chest against her cheek which was a more comforting sensation than that of anything. She would've clung onto him had she the strength in her arms but her muscles were frozen solid by the cruel Tython winds and she couldn't move.

"Master…" croaked Rithka with all the voice she had left but he soothed her distress, placing a hand behind her lolling head to support her vulnerable neck as the rain lashed furiously around them. Through all his fur and hide the Jedi master had yet to feel the full force of the cold but he knew his padawan was slimly holding onto life, her frigid skin blighting his hands but even then through all the pain she'd suffered he had to hold her like this, the fact he was able to find her alive out here was incredible.

"Rithka, oh Rithka I'm so glad I found you. Why didn't you contact me or one of the other masters for help" soothed Ixella in fright that he was going to lose her by the sheer slowness of her pulse and glacial touch of her skin but she shook her head and replied, voice a weak rasping whisper as he leant in close to hear her.

"I didn't want to report failure master. I didn't want you to frown upon me for disappointing you. I didn't know…"

"Hush Rithka. No matter what you think you'll never fail me. I am incredibly proud of you. Rithka it's my fault, I shouldn't have left you out here alone…" He continued to hold her in a precious, caring manner allowing her to breathe but feeling how cold her skin was truly confirmed his suspicions of her deteriorating condition.

"Master I'm sorry…"

"No Rithka I'm the one that must apologise. You are still young and vulnerable but incredibly strong and brave. I am proud of you Rithka my padawan…" comforted the Cathar Jedi master as his warm paw like hand stroked her forehead and wrapped her like a child in his thick robes covered in water but even that was better than no protection at all. "You're ill Rithka. I must get you back to the temple immediately." He touched her skin again and realized how serious her condition was. She needed to be treated by the trained medics at the temple and he needed to brave the storm to get her the best possible chance of save guarding a precious part of his heart.

"Master this is my fault…" The great Cathar had, had enough of her pessimistic talk but didn't want to raise his voice, not when she was this fragile and this mentally damaged. She was his life, his heart and he would give all his strength to aid her survival and promise to the order.

"No my padawan. This is not your failure, for it is mine. You are not familiar with these wilds of Tython. I should not have sent you here. I nearly killed you my padawan and this is my doing. It is my responsibility to protect you at all times and I shall do so from now on. This shall not happen again. I'm here my padawan, I'm here…" The mighty Cathar Jedi soothed her gently as she shivered against his chest, huddled in the folds of his robes, her skin white and pale with sickness as Sithar finally caught up with the master and padawan knelt in the rain and fell to his knees beside his friend gazing wide eyed and in horror at the frightfully ill padawan that Ixella cradled in his arms. "This is my fault Sithar, this is my fault" scolded Ixella over and over again shaking his head in defiance as he picked her up in his gentle hold, immersed her in the folds of his robes as he set about plotting the best, least hazardous route back to the temple to give his padawan the best chance of survival.

"Ixella you cannot blame yourself what happened. We must get her to the medical facility immediately. She is strong enough to survive my friend, she has faith in you and she trusts you. You have a strong bond that should be had between all Jedi's and their students. Never forget how well you've trained her and what you've done for her. You are a true patriot of our order Ixella and I am proud of you." Ixella wasn't filled with pride but a sense of accomplishment and fulfilment washed over him but first he would save his padawan's life and then would reply to Sithar's shower of compliments. Again he allowed the light from his eyes to light up the path before him, casting a faint but follow able yellow glow through the haze of rain and sleet. "I shall go on ahead and tell the council of this matter. Take her to the medical ward immediately and I shall meet you there." Without another word the two Jedi exchanged nods before Sithar broke into a run while Ixella clutched the precious bundle of life to his chest fleeing in the opposite direction, taking what he hoped was a shortest route to saving her irreplaceable life. He hoped…

The Jedi padawan's mind was still reeling from shock and the after effects of the sleeping drug as the room came back in blurs around her, a warm hand clenching hers as the bright lights of the surrounding medial ward caused her head to be blinded with pain.

"Master…" whispered Rithka trying to sit up but Ixella gently restrained her wanting her to maintain maximum amount of comfort as possible. He could sense the pain she was experiencing from where he was sitting but was only here to soothe her discomfort and her distress.

"This shall never happen again my padawan. I shall always be here, always protect you. I promise" Rithka couldn't help but wonder why her master was being so over protective for her life but understood why he valued her. She treasured his concern for her and his loyalty to her as a friend and yet her mind was not completely safe from the temptations of another nature.

"I keep having this dream master…it's a dream of…" She began to tremble in fear at the recollection of the frightening memory but he soothed her distress by brushing a paw over her forehead.

"I sense great fear in you my padawan. Perhaps it is better if this matter is kept privately. Only discussing it will bring you more pain and I only want you to recover." Her master's voice was comforting and warm and yet a hissing whisper, slow and disembodied travelled through her ears chilling her bone to its marrow and feeling a voice that swept through the room and reached her ringing head.

 _You'll find out soon enough where you descend from Lord Annis. You'll find out soon enough…_

"That voice…" whined Rithka in panic as she pulled her knees into her chest and squeezed them tightly, screwing her eyes shut trying to block out the frightening, ethereal voice but it came again, ghostly and cold sending shivers down her spine.

 _You can't hide from your true self Lord Annis…You shall discover your true nature…_

She gave a bleat of fear like an animal wide eyed with terror as she suddenly sat up and clung to him, indescribable pain burning through every fibre of her body but she just wanted protection, that voice haunting her to the ends of the galaxy, stripping her of her confidence, her sanity or worse her life. Overwhelmed and slightly shocked the Cathar Jedi reciprocated the embrace but mainly set about calming her down running a hand gently up and down her back still confused as to why she had reacted in this way. "Master can you hear it?" she whispered in fear of the voice hearing her then speaking to her again but he merely shook his head, breathing deeply, his deep amber eyes swimming with concern and worry as he tried to gauge her response but the only expression that rested on her face was one of pure loss and bewilderment.

"Padawan you and I are the only people in this room. I cannot hear anything. You need to rest and recover Rithka as I am greatly concerned for your health…"

"Master you don't understand!" she wailed in a tormented rasp as she looked longingly up at him, tears blurring her vision as her red rimmed eyes bulging with soreness connected with his. "I hear him, he's coming for me and even you cannot stop him…"

"Padawan slow down you are letting fear cloud your judgement…Now…" he sighed calmly after her felt her fully collapse against him, her breathing slowing as he lowered his tone to a kind whisper soothing her as best he could. "Tell me what you hear?"

"It's a travelling voice, I dream of the dark one coming to take me away at night. He is nearby, I know he is near at hand…" she shuddered at the memory but his kind expression only urged her to spill all that was in her aching heart. "I have had many dreams of my family, how we were hunted down and killed, my father and my mother. I have been told in previous visions of my blood of the Nilka family…I was told my destiny and didn't want to believe it…I am not meant to be here…" she whimpered weakly as she buried her face in his chest a look of abject terror on her face, eyes swimming with water as again his voice comforted her worries and pains yet it agonized her more than ever to tell him the truth.

"That is not true my padawan. You of all people have earnt the right to become a Jedi. You are special Rithka, which is why I sensed potential in you and took you as my padawan. You are very precious to me and I cannot lose you. Without you I'm at a loss for guidance, even as a master. You are a part of my heart Rithka and that part will ebb away without you. These are not my feelings Padawan, it's the truth…" She was truly enraptured and in awe that he cared for her in this way and that she was precious to him but she didn't want her possible death to send him into madness.

"Master I have links that go back to the ancient sith on Korriban. I have dark side blood, I shouldn't be here…" Instead of casting her off and abandoning her like any other Jedi would for that statement he merely shook his head and defiance and held her tightly, still being sensitive towards her since she was still very sick.

"You shall not speak of this to anyone Padawan, is that understood? These are only dreams my young one, they are not reality and they never will be. You are a true patriarch of the light and a strong, disciplined example of our order. I'm proud of you Rithka…" She felt all the pain evaporate away with her master's words as he made sure she was lying back down comfortably pulling the covers over her gently stroking her brow, his furry hands tickling her skin making her smile a fraction through all the hurt.

"I'd like to convene with the council master. I want to tell them all is well again." She rasped through a racking fit of coughs as she winced in pain but he looked at her incredulously and shook his head refusing to see her on her feet until she was full recovered.

"Rithka you are not well. I have given notification to the council of your condition and they suggest a full week's reprieve from assignments to let you recover. I wanted you to have even more time but we have a shortage of numbers in the field and need you to heal quickly so we can send you to Coruscant." Her eyes buzzed with life suddenly…Coruscant, the galactic capital and a place where she had longed to visit since she was a child but he hadn't taken her there because she was of such youth.

"Master what's Coruscant like? I heard it's beautiful…" choked Rithka through a croaking voice but he understood every word and moved his hand to her cheek in a comforting gesture. His tone filled with wisdom and guidance entered her thoughts and for the first time in years she felt safe, protected. He spoke in a nostalgic, gentle voice like a hypnotic chime, soothing her distress and comforting her anxieties. She felt nourished and protected when he was around and she treasured that feeling deeply.

"I myself was in awe of it when I first travelled there as a padawan. My master warned me not to be distracted by the grand buildings and architectural triumphs but soon my padawan you shall go there and you shall fully understand how grand our galaxy is. I'm very happy for you Rithka and proud to be your master. I shall always support you and am always here to guide you. If you ever seek doubt or pain in your heart look to me and I shall take that all away from you." Rithka, eyes half open gazed at him in wonderment, happy in herself through all the pain that he would never lie to her and that his heart was a true vessel of kindness, empathy and at the same time unfathomable wisdom and knowledge.

"Jedi master Ixella I have an update on her condition" said the familiar voice from across the ward as the Twi'lek medical analyst drew close to the two Jedi carefully making sure Rithka had been given all the correct doses of medication for the next couple of hours before asking her a few questions. Her master stayed close to her throughout this process, knowing she was obviously frightened but merely wanted to comfort her all her could.

"Any irregular chest pains overnight Rithka?"

"Not that I can recall…" she winced as she gave her master a concerning look but the great, kind cathar mainly smiled at her warmly trying to extract all her worries away and tell her it would all be alright.

"That's good, now if you can just tense your arm for me…" In pain but still wanting to comply for her recovery she clenched her fist as the Twi'lek's firm but caring grip examined the bones in her arm until he was satisfied.

"All muscle tissues remain undamaged and yet…" She flinched in pain when he moved his palm to her chest and instantly she winced confirming the suspicions he'd been dreading. "Where exactly is the pain coming from Rithka?"

"Lower down…I don't know what caused that…" Again her master soothed her obviously realising she was frightened and treading into the unknown but he would support her all he could.

"Master Ixella had your padawan reported any such pain to you?" asked the Twi'lek medicinal scientist as he tried to figure out the source of the pain she was experiencing without invoking discomfort for her.

"This is the first I've witnessed of it but I still don't understand. Is it a side effect of treatment or an actual condition?" Ixella spoke, his voice hinted with worry as his padawan looked at him with rising concern, her eyes swimming with tears as she took deep breaths to try and ease the influx of pain.

"All I can gather from her blood tests Master Ixella is that nothing is abnormal, however some strands are infected with the Womp Plague. I have no idea how she contracted it but we will do our best to cure her master Jedi. I shall personally see to that." As the Twi'lek set about making sure she was comfortable. The Carthar's eyes sprung open wide, his padawan his beloved and precious padawan contaminated by this disease. He'd heard rumours of it being incurable in some regions but hopefully hear on Tython that was not the case.

"Master what's happening…?" wheezed Rithka in pain as she clenched at her master's hand but he silenced her gently with words of promise.

"Everything will be alright padawan I promise. I must talk with Hi'len for a while. You must rest and I shall return." Still bewildered and confused but nevertheless weary and drowsy she closed her eyes and slipped her spine downwards before slipping into the clutches of slumber. The Jedi master flurried across the room, Hi'len quickly following in his wake but he could tell the wise master was not happy, in fact he was terrified.

"Master Jedi please, do not worry. I have cured this disease before but it will take time. I will make sure she is in good hands I promise."

"Do you have any idea how much pain my padawan is in?! I can only hope it doesn't take too long to cure for I can't bear to look at her when she expresses this much discomfort. This is all my fault; I should never have sent her out there in the first place. Oh Rithka, I'm so sorry…" Ixella lowered his muzzle into his hands as his shoulders began to shake, tears spilling from his great topaz gleaming eyes shaking his head and mumbling to himself "why did this have to happen to her?" and pacing the floor relentlessly until he came to a sudden halt. Hi'len hated seeing the great Cathar upset.

"Master Jedi this disease can be cured I assure you…" Trying to restrain the underlining hopelessness that he couldn't aid her in the way of recovery, but he would be there for her always. She needed a strong, sturdy shoulder to lean on while she was healing, while she was in a state of torment, required a being to aid her through this darkness and heal her mental wounds. He would always be open and take on such a task.

"Hi'len will she survive?" croaked Ixella in worry, pushing the impulse to cry again deep down into his gut, reigning in his emotions but nevertheless feeling tragically unhelpful for not being able to heal her wounds even with his force abilities. Hi'len was measuring medicinal drafts and certain drugs to be administered to the ill padawan before speaking; still giving his task the complete concentration is needed.

"It cannot be deciphered Master Ixella. I shall do my best by her and there should be some improvement in her condition soon as I give her these doses. Worry not, she is in safe hands and that I reassure you." Hi'len wished he could do more to soothe the Jedi's distresses conscience but all that required his attention now was the recovery of his padawan and then all the hurt would be mended.

"You do a great service for me and for the order Hi'len, thank you. I don't think leaving her alone in this place is a thing to consider at the moment. Mentally she is vulnerable so I must watch over her" explained Ixella a wash of calm consuming his voice, his relaxed breathing deep in his chest before Hi'len nodded not turning away from the workbench understanding the Jedi's motives. Suddenly a gasp of pain alerted his keen hearing immediately as he rushed to her side, calling frantically for Hi'len, clutching her hand trying to calm her down as she breathed rapidly trying to quell the agony she was experiencing.

"Master…it's him…he's here to kill me…" choked the frightened Padawan clutching at her the Cathar's arm taking the strain of her hand squeezing his arm.

"Hi'len help me!" panicked Jedi master pained to watch as his padawan writhed in agony trying to calm her but nothing was extracting the pain from her. "She's in pain!" Hi'len quickly rushed over with a needle in his hand containing a yellow liquid trying to decipher where she was experiencing the discomfort frightened at the terrified look in the Jedi master's eyes.

"Rithka I'm going to stabilize your condition, where is the pain coming from?" asked Hi'len in grave concern as she continued to stare at her master in desperation never letting the fright fade from her deep blue eyes.

"It's him…he's coming to kill…" she rasped in a feeble whisper eyes swimming with water as she gritted her teeth to stem the hurt while gauging her master's utter worry for her condition. Her breath rasped in a panic state in her lungs as she gritted her teeth trying to will away the pain but not even her mental connection to the force could dwindle the awful sensation.

"Who my padawan, tell me who is causing you this pain?" demanded the handsome Cathar in an authoritive yet concerned tone wanting nothing more than to see her sleeping in peace and health.

"It's him…I can't see…" As she cried again for help the worry increasing on her master's face by the minute, tears again flowing over his fur lined face feeling his heart tear in two as she looked up at him with a hopeless, despairing expression in her eyes.

"Rithka just breathe deeply for me while I administer this shot of aesthetic. You are very brave padawan Rithka and cannot contemplate what you are going through. It's going to be alright I promise. Your master shall be here." Rithka tried to slow her breathing for him as she felt the needle penetrate her flesh then saw nothing but black as she collapsed limp onto the bed, the last face she saw was the worried expression of her master, tears in his eyes as she fell into the deep clutches of slumber. After the drug was in effect Hi'len breathed slowly then turned his face to the Cathar Jedi master, his furred face in his hands, clutching at her limp hand trying to control his chesty sobs.

"Master Ixella. We shall do everything we can to remove the core of this plague. We will heal her as effectively as we can, I promise you." Nodding in relief he wiped his eyes clear of tears before a faint smile flickered across his face, wanting to remember this promise in his heart so that he knew she would be healed and by his side soon, like the treasured child that she was to him. Deep down in his gut he was pained, deeply writhing in discomfort as he was linked to her in such a way that he could physically feel the torment that she was experiencing and yet stayed at her side, loyal and unmoved like a pillar of stone here to support her and nurse her in his comforting nature until the contamination in her blood was healed and the pain vanished from her soul. He was here to take that all away from her. She looked so young and vulnerable even when in sleep but he whispered a promise, a vow that he would keep close to his heart and would make sure she was fully recovered and mentally mended before he attended to any of his duties. She was everything the order stood for, she was like his daughter and she needed to be protected. He nuzzled against the side of her face affectionately, shutting his eyes on the impulse to cry again but again reigned in his emotions as he remembered the Jedi code: "There is no emotion, there is peace…"

"I shall never abandon you Rithka. I am your master, your protector, your teacher and shall always be here to support you. You mean the world to me padawan and you shall not fall to the clutches of death. Never…"

The whispering throughout the walls continued to haunt her as she lay stock still, heart palpitating furiously within her chest, her eyes swivelling in their sockets to examine every angle of the room. She suspected she was not alone as Hi'len was taking leave to see his family on Alderann while another trained specialist took his place. Her master Ixella was also absent after having promised he'd return this particular night after being summoned unexpectedly by the Jedi council. She was truly terrified for she knew where her true destiny would lead her and what if this was all true? What if her parents and name were sacred to the ways of the sith and she was indeed a legend on Korriban, how could she fall to the depths of darkness after having believed she was a guardian of the light. Was this right? Her head ran with a silent scream as she shook it viciously as if to clear it.

"There is no emotion there is peace…" she whispered the first line of the code to herself but this time it didn't sound right, it was as if a shadowy creature had spoken it for her from the depths of her lungs and yet the words spoke differently to her. No emotion? Of course there was. Everyone has feelings and it would be cruel to ask someone to hold those feelings back. Everyone has a true nature so why ask them to conceal it? The confliction within her began to wrestle deep inside her heart until it pained her. These questions reeled inside her wounded mind until she felt slightly overwhelmed by the entire situation. Again the whispering in the walls but this time a different voice, a voice she'd heard countless times before only this time it seemed closer, more intimate.

"Peace is a lie there is only passion…"

She knew she was the only Jedi who could hear these voices and yet it spooked her, the eerie haunting tone chilling her to the bone marrow as before she had time to scream for help or use the force to cloak herself a towering figure loomed over her, robes the colouration of flame and ebony covering his impressive stature while a pair of twin pulsing yellow orbs glared down from above her. It was the man from her dream; the one she had feared would come. He was here to kill her.

"Someone please anyone! Master help…me…" her words became a strangled choke, the figure's obvious powerful connection to the forces dark side pinching her trachea closed until her face became a pallid mask of fright, trembling as she clawed at her throat.

"No one can hear you young padawan. You are making a grave mistake…" he snarled as he released her from the torment, instantly she sucked in a relieving breath but cowered in unmistakable fear before him not wanting him to hurt her in that manner again, so she stayed silent and her called for help was strangled again in her throat. When the majestic shadow flipped back his cowl she knew he immediately by the way in which he glowered at her, had read about his successful exploits of the Sith order and yet refused to believe he was standing before her: A Dark Lord of the Sith had infiltrated the Jedi temple undetected and even the master's on the council could not sense his presence. She could barely speak his name as again her words lost themselves to apprehension.

"Darth…Thanaton, but I thought that you…"

"I am intrigued to know what lies those mindless Jedi have been feeding you second daughter of house Nilka. You are of pure dark blood and you do not belong here!" He snapped so viciously at her that her eyes bulged wide at these words, trying to will it all away and wake herself up from what was obviously a nightmare but to her horror when he reached out to touch her forehead she felt an real, unpleasant shiver course down her spine as he gleaned from the way she was gauging his response he could tell she greatly feared him.

"My master believes otherwise…" was the only words she could respond from her quivering lips before he suppressed the urge to laugh at the weakness of the beings she placed her trust in.

"Ixella, your master doesn't seem to realize the hold we have on you. You are tied to us by spirit, by soul and by blood. However he seemed to let your force talents mature as the sands of time have slipped us by. You have grown powerful Lord Annis…"

"My name is Rithka Yiloc!" she felt something snap within her as the ire sent a warm, furious feeling spiralled through her chest as again the powerful dark lord restrained the urge to laugh at her petty excuses for denying her true heritage and the pure strength that ran through her veins.

"You think that naïve girl but you might change your mind after I show you this…" The dark lord's voice was slow and threatening, not buying her jibe at escaping the situation as he dangled a metallic sliver chain from his fingers as it swung in front of her eyes. Automatically entranced by it she sat up and rubbed her eyes blinking profusely in genuine interest as she tried to decipher the origin of the precious looking necklace. "This belongs to you. It is your family crest, the insignia of house Nilka the second high house of Korriban. You are descended from a direct strand of Malgus' bloodline and you dare to deny your lineage!" She gathered the feeling as he angered at her that Thanaton had come the far reaches of Korriban himself to take her back to the academy as the dark council had sensed she was alive. Stunned but not knowing how to response she watched as he dropped the sliver chain into her palm, feeling its cold metallic surface scrape at her skin as he towered above her, his elegant figure intimidating her.

"Why have the Jedi never informed me of this. They told me no trace of my family existed and that I was a peaceful working girl with force talents brought to the temple from Alderann." She shivered involuntarily as the disease over the last few weeks she had been in care had seem to worsen, every cure being counteracted by the strange coincidence. Was this Thanaton observing her sickness to test her endurance and strength? She knew in his sadistic, menacing heart that would be typical of him but pulled her knees into her chest, breathing deeply when he raised his voice, his tone escalating to a cruel shout, his anger flowing outwards to buffet her already frail form shaking from illness and fear.

"They have kept all the secrets of your true family away from you so you failed to discover where you truly belong. They've lied to you throughout your existence, how you cannot realise that or tell yourself otherwise is beyond my reasoning. I am offering you true freedom Lord Annis. A path of your own where you can truly discover who you are and your heritage. You are of pureblood!" Thanaton seethed at her as he paced in malevolent circles around her, glaring at her in a scything manner his putrid sulphuric eyes pulsing dangerously at her. Why didn't she see the truth? If she refused to reason with him and accept the truth he would drag her screaming, breaking every bone in her body if he had to, to the door of the Korriban academy and gain her rightful place on the dark council. "You should be privileged you are of pure blood young one, for if you weren't it wouldn't be against tradition for me to kill you. However since you are a pure blood I have laws restraining me to take your life, but trust me if you do not start reasoning with who you truly are and your bloodline I shall leave it to the inquisitors to seek you out and bring you to Korriban. I am of a much friendly disposition Annis…"

"My parents, well respected diplomats on Alderann. My father was…" The immensely powerful figure of Darth Thanaton loomed forebodingly over her, casting her small frame in shadow as she cowered before him. How many more lies had the Jedi filled her head with? This was starting to become irritating very quickly and if she had been brainwashed by the Jedi then sacred sith order had lost the last of the pure bloods and their hope to recover the answers they sought on their long lost ancestors.

"I will not tell you again! Those wretched Jedi have filled your head with lies! You choose to believe their words over mine! Your parents were both dark lords of the sith, your father was Lord Drathka, apprentice to our master Darth Sidious."

"My lord I didn't mean…" stammered Rithka as another unpleasant shiver, shot up her spine as she shuddered in an uncontrollable reflex as he shook his head in distain at her, his fleeting movements ceasing as he rested his cold gaze upon her realising she was not healthy.

"Womp plague Annis am I correct?"

"How do you…" she began but he silenced her, his voice now unusually calm nearing her as he placed a hand on her forehead, feeling her distress running through his flesh gathering her pain and figuring how best to counteract her condition.

"The inquisitors and I can cure you if you come with me to Korriban. The Jedi will not know about your disappearance and if your master dares to show his face on our sacred world he'll be cut in half." After the threat he paused, letting her absorb the choices she could make but she shook her head furiously wanting to protect her master's life, after all he'd saved her.

"Please don't kill my master I beg you…"

"You know what to say Lord Annis. I leave that decision in your hands. Either discovers the truth of yourself or continue to live a lie in the heart of this decrepit order and continue to deceive yourself. I will not influence you." Deciding not to relay anything more to her Thanaton slowly swept away from her, waiting for her to make her choice and a cruel smile flashed across his face when a little, croaking voice reached his ears as for the first time in a month she rose herself out of bed and found her feet, still shaking with illness and fatigue.

"My true family aren't hear are they?" she asked timidly drawing beside him, trying to impose some strength in her posture as he flashed his amber eyes tinged with surprise at her. Finally was the girl coming to reason?

"Your family lie sleeping in the tombs of the ancients on Korriban. I have the key to unlocking your past, the power to transform you into your true self. If you are prepared for this trial then all the truths and secrets of your life shall be unlocked. Unlike them I won't lie to you…" She felt his chilling voice whisper seductively in her ear, a strong hand clenching her shoulder and he was pleased to find there was muscle beneath his hand and a power slumbering within her that was lying dormant for now but it would be unleashed. She possessed strength that would take training and time but when she unleashed her full potential she would be frightening to behold.

"I didn't realise Lord Thanaton. I'll come with you to Korriban but I'm not sure if I'll have the strength to get there…" she rasped in her lungs choking on her own blood as the dark lord realised she was the only remaining pure blood of the order and her life was sacred without question.

"I can cure you once we reach the academies archives but you'll need to prove your strength to me by surviving the journey." She nodded feebly as he removed his thick black cloak from his shoulders and draped it over her shapely figure to keep her warm. This was an act of kindness? Rithka bit on her lip wanting to ask a question but drew it back. The sith were renowned for their ruthlessness and cruelty, surely this was not for want of her life. What could it matter to the sith if she died? She had no idea of the value of her life but she would learn soon enough.

"I will my lord…thank you…" Rithka managed, still shivering from shock, her mind reeling as the truth had finally been revealed. The voices at night, this shaded nature of the Jedi, this dark lord appearing before her and now this mysterious pendant confirmed her suspicions. The Jedi had deceived her from the very first day Master Ixella had taken her as a young girl off Alderann. Before Rithka had time to speak again her master strode into the room, a gentle calm about his face seeing his padawan standing next to the glass pained window, a black cloak draped over her shoulders. Rithka turned in the sudden noise and realized what if he discovered the dark lord? She wheeled around suddenly but the sith lord that had been standing next to her had vanished, into thin air or was he still with her?

"Lord Annis we are true masters of the force's deceptive arts. I shall be here…" Whispered the familiar voice which had haunted her dreams but now she trusted it. She nodded strongly knowing he had disappeared purely through his strength in the force letting it shroud his physical form as her lying master strode up beside her and pulled her close to him his voice a soothing tone but she was sick of the façade.

"Oh Rithka I've been so worried about you. The council says that this plague is incurable and that your chances of survival are slim…" he shook his head vigorously letting her know that would never be the case. "Hi'len is making a cure as I refuse to see my precious padawan leave my side."

"Was I really precious to you?" growled Rithka in a sudden burst of quietened anger as the Jedi Master's eyes leapt open wide in shock. She'd never adopted that tone of voice, never spoken with that raw pained intent.

"You know you are everything to me Rithka. Don't talk like this. Now why don't we wrap you up in something warm and take you over to speak to Master Sithar. He was very concerned for your health and I'm sure he'd be pleased to see you" Ixella gestured to the door, a friendly spark dancing in his eyes but she shook her head, a fearful pang rising up from the depths of her stomach.

"No one was ever concerned for me. I'd appreciate the truth master" croaked Rithka again in that malicious, cutting tone and at that Ixella was truly startled not wanting to let go of her until she explained the situation. She just rested her cheek on his chest and knew he'd lied to her all her life and for that he would pay. Pay severely.

"Padawan this is unlike you. What's troubling you? You can tell me…" Ixella lowered his voice to a gentle soothing whisper stroking the crown of her head with his paw.

"You've never told me the truth!" she suddenly burst out her eyes burning with a fiery interior as she pushed him away with what strength she had left in her arms, glowering at him with a look in her eyes that greatly wounded him.

"Rithka there is no truth to be told. You're frightening me my padawan, please I want to help you" Ixella said in a more urgent tone as he held out a hand for her to take but she refused to extend hers.

 _The damage has already been done you Jedi fool. Concealing her heritage and her true purpose is the biggest mistake you could've made. Her rightful place is among us in our highest ranks. You don't even know the power you are containing with your indoctrinating order…_

"Who's there?!" snapped Ixella sharply forgetting the distressed condition of his padawan and focusing his mind with the force to pin point where the voice was coming from. Before either master of padawan had time to react a concussive force blast swept across the room and slammed the Cathar Jedi scything in the chest, winding him profusely as he tried to stand but lay breathless on the floor. He expected her to come rushing to his aid but instead a black figure drifted before him, eyes of flame settling on the broken Jedi before him as the slender body of Thanaton slipped back onto the physical plane through a dark force wall glowering at the fallen Ixella. "Padawan I can hold him for a while, while you inform the council. Please go quickly and hurry…" Instead of his usually kind and loving padawan obeying his command she walked to Thanaton's side and stood behind him, a look of hatred staining her eyes. "Padawan please, the order needs your help. I need your help. Rithka please…" Trembling in utter terror as he got to his feet he spied his padawan shielding herself behind the powerful dark lord of the sith Darth Thanaton. "No Rithka, you can't do this not after everything I've taught you, not after the kind soul you've become please don't let the past come back to haunt you."

"Upsetting isn't it…" Thanaton spoke as he turned his head to gaze at her, his voice sounded with the wisdom of the ancients and yet she wanted to learn more. "To have one that was so close to you learn the truth."

"Darth Thanaton you snake! What have you done to my padawan?!" screamed Ixella, trying to supress his feelings for the sake of his order but feeling his heart becoming leaden by the minute as he revealed what had happened. His padawan had turned to the dark side.

"Master Ixella you only fool yourself. I told the poor girl the truth, just like you and the rest of the council refused to. You denied her, her power, her heritage and her true place among us. You lied to her about her family, fabricated a whole life of lies for her so she could feel safe and loved but you never really cared for her did you?!" From the shielding wall of the dark lord she could sense his wrathful anger spiralling to the surface and crushing her master with his words, but they were words of truth.

"My padawan was my life Thanaton! You turned her against me!" cried Ixella desperately trying to gain eye contact with his padawan but he'd lost her trust and love completely.

"You refuse to the see the whole situation for what it is…" soothed Thanaton calmly slotting his hands behind his back as he inched forward, his stride taking him to within a centimetre of the distraught Jedi. "That is your doing not mine. You should've told her the truth from the beginning. You kept her confined to your order so that we could never find her. You have now learnt master Ixella that if one has such powerful ties and connections to Korriban in their blood we can sense wherever they are. You were weak and naïve to hide her from us, but I only told her the truth to save her mind from being wounded by your lies."

"Padawan please, do you realise what you are doing?! The Sith lord is lying to you, he's trying to take you away from me." Ixella pleaded trying one last time to gain the Rithka he knew back into existence but it was gone, all gone. "What have I done?" Ixella sobbed into his hands trying to advance towards her but Thanaton impeded his path shaking his head and towering over the now intimidated Jedi master.

"I'm sorry Ixella. She has now heard the truth and she will never accept anything else. Besides…" he whispered as he swept around the Cathar master engaging with every nuances of the force to gorge a weakness in his body physically and mentally. "I can cure her from this illness. This is what she wants Master Ixella. She has chosen the path of truth, not the infestation of lies you've been brainwashing her with."

"You've taken her away from me, my padawan. She was my life and she's turned against me."

"Oh Ixella…" laughed Thanaton in a mocking tone as he chuckled in spite of himself still wanting to put this fact through to the Jedi's feeble mind. "I only told her the truth, the truth which you have been hiding from her. She shall see the truth for herself. I shall take her to the tombs of her parents; teach her the ways of the dark side. She'll become my apprentice once she is fully recovered and you shall have lost the one thing that was close to you, all because you chose to deceive her. You cannot anger at me for being truthful with her. This is your comeuppance for telling her otherwise. This is your fault Master Ixella and nothing more than you deserve!" Shaken and utterly crestfallen Rithka had now turned away from him completely while Thanaton waited for the Jedi to make his pitiful stand against him, the powerful aura of the dark lord emanating from his physical being as Ixella shook his head still trying desperately to make his beloved padawan return to his side. When she refused to move Thanaton mocked him even more, goading him to release his anger and attack him while he was vulnerable to his weakness: his lack of knowledge of the true power of the force and how a dark lord could wield it to devastating effect.

"I will save her from your treacherous clutches. I will protect her at all costs" Ixella spoke in a firm voice a bar of emerald green spouting from his wrist as he spun his lightsaber elegantly over in his grip. The dark lord sighed in a way that suggested boredom as he stepped away from the vulnerable pureblood girl, robes creating a shroud around him as surprisingly her master made the first move leaping at the Sith Lord his forest coloured blade swiping for the heart of the dark lord but Thanaton disappeared before his eyes cloaking himself in the dark side before blasting a dark nexus from his palm which the Jedi managed to deflect. "You coward Thanaton. Use the force to defeat me and don't hide behind your walls of deception. That's all you heartless sith ever think about." He wasn't prepared for the threat that shot down from above him as like an ebony demonic bullet Thanaton dived from the ceiling and lighting a crimson bar of crackling blood hued energy from his palm as through a backwards flip he slashed for Ixella's head. The Jedi master felt warmth of the blade brush his head but no major injuries were sustained as he just managed to place himself in a quick defensive maneuverer out of death's embrace. Thanaton scowled, swirling his saber calmly by his side, anticipating the Jedi's next move using his unfathomable connection to the force to strip his enemy from any mental shields and anticipate his next move. He missed him this time but it would not happen again. Why use his powerful connection to the force to strip him of his very essence when he could slice his head from his shoulders. Thanaton had many ways to slay an enemy from his decades of force study but sometimes the direct approach was more in fashion.

"If we're so heartless master Jedi why would I travel from the far reaches of Korriban to tell her the truth? You are surely mistaken Ixella. Only I know what this young pure blood is capable of, something that you Jedi could never hope to comprehend." Thanaton's tone was brimming with anger but was calculating and quiet, allowing the Jedi to wrestle with his emotions. Would he reserve them like all the naïve, chained Jedi usually would or would he chose to release them to defeat him?

 _This should be interesting…_ Thanaton thought inwardly to himself, clouding his mind with the force so the Jedi couldn't hope to glimpse at his thoughts. "Release your anger Jedi. It's the only way you can hope to save your padawan and defeat me…" Ixella paused at his mocking voice and realised his emotions were raging like a fire within him. Shaking his head, Ixella steadied his breathing and felt a suddenly sense of calm enter him as he deactivated his emerald lightsaber and looked down at the floor, tears brimming the rims of his deep amber eyes.

"I will not destroy the one thing that is close to me…" Ixella croaked his words as Thanaton stepped towards him, not showing the same action his blade still very much alive, humming its blooded song of death as he neared him.

"Ah yes the sentimentality of the weak minded Jedi. There are a million barriers in your way to discovering the true nature and potential of the force, but I'll save you the trouble of discovering that strength for yourself…" A sudden faint scream appeared from behind him as before he could react Thanaton plunged the blade into Ixella's chest, twisting the hilt cruelly as he leered with menace before the Jedi master slumped the ground as he uttered his final words.

"There is no death…only the force…" As Ixella took his last dying breaths, his eyes still rimmed with tears Thanaton strode purposefully to the dying Jedi and placed his foot on his chest.

"You see Master Ixella, unlike you and the rest of your indoctrinated order I can call myself truly free. You shall know your true freedom in death."

"Don't touch him!" rasped a sickened voice behind him as Rithka in utter shock still wrapped in Thanaton's cloak rushed to her master, collapsing at his corpse, watching the gleaming light that emanated from his eyes fading away as his breathing began to slow. "You!" shrieked Rithka in a fury she'd never felt before as she sprung at him hands reaching for his throat "You used him to get to me! You killed him!" She was sent hurling to the ground, blood rising within her mouth as she cowered below his powerful figure as he towered over her.

"You no longer trusted him. I omitted his lies from your life. You should be grateful pureblood! You are freed from your order" Thanaton explained fiercely as he held out a hand to help her from her grounded position on the floor. She hesitated slightly as she regarded the dead form of her master then shook her head admitting she wanted the truth and she had received it. The Jedi had deceived her all her existence and she was determined to learn what became of her legacy and if the purity that existed within her blood truly linked back to ancient sith on Korriban.

"Thank you…" whispered Rithka in a sudden change of voice as her tone adopted a different sound to what it had been moments ago. Thanaton nodded as the great dark lord tugged her viciously to her feet, as it reoccurred to his mind that she was incredibly sick.

"You shall leave your old life behind. All the lies that have been spoken to you shall be erased from your memory. Your true existence starts here Lord Annis…" purred Thanaton in her ear as she nodded a smile flickering across her lips knowing that she was finally free of the lies, emancipated from the deceit and she could now live a life of truth, a life of a Sith…

Still faintly alive with the last wisps of his breath the great Cathar Jedi master felt indescribable pain as he knew his padawan had left him and he was dying. A few words escaped his trembling lips but they were enough to bind him to the force for eternity.

"Rithka I'm…so sorry…I lied to you and should be punished eternally. Please forgive me…" As the last ebbs of life flowed away from his strong form he envisioned his padawan becoming a dangerous threat to the republic, a demonic shroud that withered everything in her malevolent wake. Finally the name dark blade meant something to him now. When she became sith she would be known as the dark blade, one of the most powerful sith in the galaxy. To himself Ixella was glad he would not be alive to witness her walking down that path of fire and blood, the changed nature of her being and fully expressing who she was. Footsteps fell upon his dying hearing as Master Sithar strode into the room but felt an incomprehensible sense of shock when he saw his greatest friend sprawled on the floor, great colourful eyes closed, head limp as he rushed to his side and collapsed to his knees beside him, desperately trying to feel for any signs of life. Worry crossed Sithar's facial features as he gathered his friend in his arms attempting to gauge any response from him.

"Ixella?! Ixella please answer me…" His pleas were answered temporally as Ixella croaked his final words with the last of the breath he could inhale.

"Sithar…my old friend…this is all my fault…" His life was fading but his final sentence was that of warning, of loss and of great sadness. "She's gone…Rithka my padawan has turned…to the…dark side…" Sithar's eyes suddenly jumped wide open as he clutched at his friend's hand trying to sooth his distress and find out where the pain was coming from as he inspected the Cathar's mortal wound.

"Rithka to the dark side no that cannot be!" The older Jedi master could sense the truth of his friend's words as much as he wanted to deny them but he had never lied to him. "It can't be true. Who's responsible for this Ixella my friend, please I want to know."

"Powerful dark lord…told her the truth…I…was wrong to keep it…from her. Help her Sithar…please…help…her…" As the last of the Cathar's words trailed into silence he lolled his head completely and died in the arms of his friend.

"She'll be a danger to us Ixella. We must search for her at once…Ixella?" Sithar questioned his friend's state as he was sure he was still alive but barely. The wound Thanaton had dealt him was mortal, fatal and even if he was transported to a medical facility the cruel wound would have taken his life quickly. "Ixella I know you can hear me…please answer me!" Sithar spoke in deep concern, his tone rising in pitch as he sensed through the force that Ixella's spirit had melded with it and that he was no longer on the physical plane. "Ixella my friend I'm so sorry…" croaked Sithar as he knelt helpless and traumatised on the floor, his friend in his arms, tears welling up in his eyes. "I wanted to save you. We were outwitted by the dark side, by the sith, by the force. I can never forgive myself…You don't deserve this Ixella, you were my greatest friend. Please come back…" Sithar could only whisper these words in a hoarse tone as he swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand remembering emotions would not help this situation but even so after all these years he'd lost a great confidant and generous friend and he felt like his heart was breaking.

"Mourn him do not…Become one with the force Master Ixella has…" The familiar voice of wisdom made Sithar turn his tear stained face to look behind him and saw Master Yoda standing inches from him, his eyes swimming with pearly tears as he gazed at the wise Jedi master in utter hopelessness.

"Master Yoda Ixella is dead. This is my fault. I should've been here to protect him and her!" Sithar scowled shaking his head but the minute he felt Yoda's warm hand settle onto his trembling shoulder he calmed as he inhaled a deep, meditative breath to reflect on the situation as the voice of knowledge itself bought him back to earth.

"Discovered the truth young Rithka has, a pureblood sith she was, never was she born to be a Jedi."

"We lied to her…concealed the truth. This is why this has happened Master" Sithar shook his head, his heart aching from the events of the day as he turned to face him, still clutching onto Ixella the warmth from his friend's fur beginning to fade.

"Tried to train her Ixella did. Showed much promise did this young padawan, only to fall the truth of her heritage. Master Ixella, a brave warrior was he. Through eternal, peaceful sleep the force, guide him it will." Sithar nodded, wiping the remainder of his tears away as the two Jedi Masters continued their discussion deep in conversation but nevertheless oblivious and how powerful the former padawan would become and how threatening she would be to the existence of their order.

The darkness was rising but even the Jedi couldn't sense this…

No one could…

The tomb of Naga Sadow whistled with embodied wisps and deep eternal secrets as the winds of the scorching Korriban sands blew across the walls making Rithka shiver as she drew Thanaton's robes tightly around her. She admitted having seen Korriban once before she trained as a Jedi she couldn't remember the burial grounds being this sacred and impressive. The heritage of past dark lords were honoured by the present lords of the sith and all was hallowed within these blessed, darkened caverns of stone. The sith pureblood felt a shiver rush up her spine as the frigid breeze again brushed at her skin but she pushed forward across the ancient hallway of the temple in the wake of the dark lord Thanaton who didn't glance behind to see if she was keeping up. She didn't know why he was taking her here? The inquisitors weren't here. Had it occurred to him that she could die soon from the plague that was still in her system. Her fair facial features were marred by small burns and bruises from her brutal journey to the temples of Korriban but Thanaton merely dismissed her injuries as marks of triumph of her journey through illness and confusion.

"Master Thanaton? Where are we going?" Rithka asked, trembling as she slipped her hands into the deep folds of her robes to keep them warm as she tripped up slightly over a slab which was laid out of place before regaining her balance through the force and almost chased after him.

"All will become clear Lord Annis. Your questions will all be answered in this temple." Thanaton snapped her naivety slightly wishing she wouldn't break the silence in this hallowed place with her obvious, answerable questions. That ultimately proved to him how indoctrinated by the Jedi she'd been and it was time for him to undo their damage, time to show her the true resting place of her family and the pure powerful that flowed within her blood. When finally he stopped pacing through dark the stone passageways pausing at what looked like an altar of some design, ancient in carving and structure as Rithka strained her neck and walked very close to him settling her eyes on the pedestal before her and what she saw there nearly made her eyes protrude from their sockets. Artefacts from her family's heritage, safe guarded by the invisible lightning field woven by the inquisitors so if any mortal dared to steal these precious relics they'd be burnt alive.

"These belonged to your family Annis. They wanted them to be in your possession before they died. They are yours now." Still stunned at the beauty of the ancient relics that dated back to the time of Tulak Hord she knew they were highly precious if they were protected in the most dangerous temple on Korriban and shielded with arcane magiks.

"Annis…?" Her tone hinted of an inquisitive question and at this Thanaton sighing in annoyance as she didn't even recognise her own true name she'd been given at birth.

"Those deceiving Jedi disgust me! They didn't even inform you of your true name. The name you have always possessed is Annis Blethan Nilka. Everything is this temple and on Korriban is yours to explore and you have to right by birth and blood to be here and…" Thanaton paused in reverence as he deactivated the lightning shield that surrounded the artefacts and picked them up carefully turning to face her, eyes blazing with a deep topaz hue pulsing with dark energy. "You are powerful Lord Annis and you shall remain strong." Thanaton bayed her lower her head as he slipped the sliver chain bearing her family crest around her neck and placed her mother's traditional nylyte headpiece around her forehead. She felt an incredible surge of unity and power surge through her as the relics were finally united with their rightful owner and they almost melded to her skin, feeling a bond being made physically and mentally as they were finally united with a Nilka again, a girl of pure blood that they would guide.

"I shall serve them well my lord…thank you…" Annis bowed at the waist but one thing still gnawed at Thanaton's mind teeming with knowledge of the force and the healing arts.

"I promised if you made it here I shall cure you and I never break my word…" Without even asking her consent he drew her close to him, pressing a hand to her stomach feeling her heart beat underneath his hand and a smirk flickered across his face: The pulse was strong and fierce some and soon she would be too.

"My lord why are you…?" she questioned but the dark lord knew all this was strange to her so it was best for her not to ask questions until she was fully healed.

"I'm going to heal you Annis. I can't guarantee it will be painless but it will be effective…" Thanaton had a firm grip on her shoulder to make sure she couldn't move or pull herself away from him as he needed a firm physical connection to her to begin to healing process. To heal from the force's dark side the inflicted and the healer had to make physical contact while the arcane nourishing spells entered her being and cleansed her of this sickness. She braced herself for the blighting pain that would race through her body, preparing for fire to burn across her skin and blood to pour from her eyes. Her chest hiccupped in pain slightly and gritted her teeth but she barely had time to comprehend what was happening when a brittle, authoritive voice snapped Thanaton from his concentration and with that lost the potency of the healing. He growled viciously within the bowels of his throat and turned to face the mortal who had dared interrupt him but suddenly pulled away from her and bowed low at the waist as the academies' Grand Master approached his stance and figure even more intimidating than Thanaton's. Sharp talon like nails protruded from his elegant hands while his eyes burned with a fiery intensity, long robes of mars black smothering him from head to toe as he glowered at him. Finally an elaborate silver broach closing the robing around his neck with a distinctive clasp concluding his elaborate being.

"Master Sidious I thought that the dark council…" The familiar sharp tone cut him off as he strode towards them, black robes stirring up the dust on the ancient ground as he moved closer, a sudden chill swept through the walls of the temple as the supreme dark lord of the sith swept through the hallway not wanting to hear any of Thanaton's pitiful excuses.

"I would advise you not to make assumptions Lord Thanaton. You have returned from Tython sooner than I expected" Sidious spoke, pacing around Thanaton in a circling formation placing both hands interlocking behind his back waiting for an explanation of his return but a small, croaking voice reached his ears before Thanaton had a chance to speak.

"Lord Sidious, were you truly my father's master? Thanaton told me that…" Darth Thanaton snapped at her insolence as no one spoke to the grand master of the sith unless they had clearance too. She still didn't properly engage with who she was and had no right to talk to the most powerful sith in the galaxy.

"Silence Annis! You have no right to speak to the grand master. We are not on Tython anymore so I suggest you bite your tongue before anymore foolish words spew from your mouth!" She backed away quickly and in obedience keeping her head lowered but Sidious glanced over Thanaton's muscular frame to see the shivering, sickened form of the pureblood girl backed away from them, head lowered, family crest dangling from her neck not daring to make eye contact with the dark lord.

"Enough Thanaton! That I shall judge for myself." Sidious took a couple of steps towards her but she found herself automatically walking backwards not wanting Thanaton to rip out her vocal chords or cause her any more pain.

"She's the pureblood we have been searching for. I found her in the realm of the Jedi on Tython and she had been brainwashed by them. She now understands the significance of where she was born and where she truly came from" Thanaton explained stepping closer to her as Annis stood her ground not want to retreat anymore as she felt an unbelievable power incredibly close to her as Sidious paused a centimetre away from her, a talon clawed hand gripping at her chin and lifting her face up to gaze into her eyes.

"Indeed Thanaton…Indeed…" purred Sidious within the bowels of his throat still looking at her in that collective, inquisitive manner. Was he looking for something? She couldn't tell as he turned her head to the right inspecting her bruises and marks of hurt which flared across her neck and right cheek. _She had endured much torment to get here…_ Sidious brooded to himself watching her eyes burning with a sulphuric intensity as he continued his examination. _If she is indeed the pureblood we have been searching for Lord Thanaton has certainly done a commendable job._

"Her master is dead. The Jedi shall never find her. She is in her rightful place in the Valley of the Dark Lords" Thanaton spoke trying to see how Annis was faring having the darkness itself examining her nature, her stature, every part of her.

"I see…You have endured quite the torment Lord Annis. It must have been disparaging to discover your friends were deceiving you. No matter…You are here now and in your rightful place…Lord Thanaton!" Sidious snapped suddenly still examining the pureblood as he bowed low to the grand master and obeyed his command.

"Yes my lord?"

"Retrieve the Nilka's artefacts from the temple depths. Meanwhile I shall syphon everything I can from this pureblood. All the Jedi's secrets will belong to us and before long we shall wipe them from existence" Thanaton admitted he liked the sound of that as he bowed his head in submission without questioning the supreme dark lord before striding down the steps to the lower levels to gather the ancient belongings of her family's legacy. Once he was gone Annis backed away hastily but the stone pedestal behind her slammed into her back and she found it impossible to look away from the eyes of the grand master, his pupils shimmering with fire as the pure essence of the sith itself glared at her. She was alone in the most ancient sith temple with the figure who radiated the truth of the sith and the true strength of the force itself.

"My lord forgive me but am I really the pureblood you seek? I am sick of people lying to me. My whole life has been a lie…" whispered Annis hoarsely as before she could repel him in utter terror she obeyed as Sidious snatched her wrist in his right hand and examined it, nodding firmly before fixing her with his cold, bulbous amber stare.

"I am truly surprised you didn't have the instinct to question your masters about your past. However…" he sighed elaborately knowing the health of this precious life was deteriorating before his eyes and knew what Thanaton had promised her. His power doubled that of any sith in existence so it would be easier for the order for and him if he used his strength to cure her. "You have survived through many dangers to stand before me young one. Strength like that deserves to be rewarded." Before she could move away he gripped her in a vicious manner placing a cold, clammy hand on her stomach feeling her raw power emanating from her which pleased him. She gasped in pain, desperately biting down on the impulse to cry as the dark side entered her itself sending a frigid wave of blight through her body. She heard him whisper an unknown sentence, words that she didn't understand as she felt the illness melting away from her, being extracted into the air around them as after a few minutes she collapsed forward against the dark lord's chest, Sidious catching her in his arms as he examined the nature of her condition. After a few moments she had the strength to stand and regained her normal pattern of breathing, looking at him in a flustered confused manner as she felt cold but not hindered by illness. Was she truly cured? She definitely felt different and healthy but couldn't believe the force could accomplish such a task. "The plague no longer harms you Lord Annis. You are well again and very soon you shall become strong, strong enough to earn the power and claim the rightful position you deserve. A worthy master, a seat on the dark council and loyalty of all those insignificant beings who don't boast the hallowed nature of a pureblood."

"My lord I…I don't know what to say…" Annis stammered almost aghast at what he'd done for her and how he'd praised her but his voice sharp and brittle, rasping in his chest cut her off from her words, silencing her into rapture as she was willing to obey his every command to serve her true purpose in life. She was born for this. She had tainted the legacy of her family by learning the false practices of the light side and she no was ready to amend this error, bring honour back to her family name and serve the order.

"You shall go far in the order Annis. You are the perfect, pure example of what the sith stand for. This is a glorious day for our order…" Sidious muttered something quietly to himself after his words had trailed off, _probably an ancient phrase to thank the dark lord's before him for my arrival…_ Annis thought but stopped quickly as Sidious flashed a dangerous glare at her and knew how powerful he was in the force if he could just tap into her mind without flinching. "Arrogance however is something I will not tolerate Lord Annis. You serve this order, you serve your family: You serve me." Annis bowed low at the waist, hand on heart greatly sorry of offending the dark lord when steps reached her ears as Thanaton drifted from the temple's depth carrying a small case in his hand. "The Shyracks?" questioned Sidious without formality as Thanaton bowed before him and handed his superior the small box of relics.

"As volatile as before my lord. Acolytes on their trials shall not last with these creatures swarming the temple" Thanaton explained as Sidious opened the box a fraction then nodded in satisfaction as this was what he'd asked for.

"That does not matter to me. She for the moment is all that concerns me. I have cured her so all is well again…" Thanaton gazed at his Lord in shock, realising that not even drawing that much power from the force could drain his strength and even extracting a fatal illness from someone was effortless to him.

"I am most impressed my lord. Are you not hindered by using such an incantation?" Thanaton's question got him a murderous glare from Sidious so he backed up quickly and bowed knowing not to question his master's power ever again.

"True power comes to those who seek it Lord Thanaton. I am disappointed that you don't share that philosophy" Sidious snarled in irritance as Thanaton quickly apologised before Sidious resumed his usual rasping voice knowing what had to be done to assure that pureblood would rise to greatness through their ranks. "You are to watch over her Thanaton. There are some spare quarters in the academy. You are to escort her there, prepare her then bring her to me. I shall discuss with her how she will ascend to glory. And I think…" Muttered Sidious adopting a calmer disposition as he looked at her state and shook his head "some new robes as well would be in order. She deserves only the finest as her family did when they served us faithfully. I shall send some to you. In the meantime Annis even though you are a pureblood you cannot step out of your position at the moment. Thanaton is your better, he is a dark council member and a Darth and therefore your superior and you will obey him as you will serve me. Is that understood?"

"Yes my lord…I promise…" Annis said bowing low at the waist as Sidious stiffened his posture and exchanged a knowing glance with Thanaton before uttering his final words to her this night.

"Very good Lord Annis. Thanaton will send you to me when you are ready" Sidious said as he pulled his thick black robes around him and swept from the temple leaving a shocked Annis and bemused Lord Thanaton in his wake. Annis turned to look at the dark lord beside her who shook his head, hands hanging limp by his sides.

"You are privileged lord Annis, very privileged. Now then…" he said sharply as he bustled quickly from the temple Annis suddenly trying to keep up with him. "We must prepare you for you official audience with Lord Sidious. I can give you all the advice I can offer after that you shall have to tread this path on your own."

"I understand my lord…" Annis spoke, striding by Thanaton's side eagerly determined to get into the academies' archives and learn all about her family and discover her new life and her true purpose. _Good…_ Thought Thanaton briefly as he gazed ahead of him, choosing the quickest way back to the academy itself _the girl shows obedience…She shall go far…_

"We must prepare you for your audience with master Sidious. Only he can determine your status here through his judgement as all sith, even those of pure blood are sent to him for final judgement before the dark council makes a decision." He ushered her from the temple, beading her to follow him as she followed in his wake towards the grand shadow of the academy looming before them.

"I am honoured my lord" Annis spoke in a low monotone as the sands of Korriban swept around them, following behind the billowing form of the great dark lord Thanaton who's robes buffeted in the strong winds that were howling around the bone dry canyon.

 _You shall rise to greatest Lord Annis…This will be assured._

 **10 Years Later:**

Many years had passed in the age of the galactic universe and the balance of the force was tipping irrevocably towards the dark side, preserving the power, wisdom and strength of the sith for all eternity. A great power itself had emerged from the shadowy depths, born of dark side flesh and blood and now had merciless control over many sectors and worlds. The great Dark Lord of the Sith and apprentice to Darth Thanaton spent her days and nights in the impressive library and archives of the sith academy on Korriban, charged as a member of the Dark Council to safeguard the ancient secrets and traditions of the Sith. She had been honoured to serve in this charge and felt a great sense of purpose and power now she had finally claimed her rightful status and nobility as a Sith pureblood and was upholding her family's name. She was smothered in head to toe in robes of magenta and black, with flecks of gold and flame around a collared waistcoat while her length black hair was pulled taut into a bun behind her head so she had a clear field of vision when she was reading. As with any sith to complete their trials and come through the ranks of the academy she was the most studious of sith alchemists in the academy studying and working through every rotation of the planet to uncover buried secrets and ruins to found unique knowledge and strength while sharing her findings with her fellow sith on the dark council. As a woman of great influence and power Darth Annis was the youngest sith in the orders six thousand year old history to gain a seat on the dark council. Some of the other Dark Lords like Darth Mortis and Darth Ravage became sceptical of her positioning and responsibility as a dark council member but moving through the years they had become relaxed and at ease with her in this station, impressed and satisfied that the order's secrets would remain safe with someone of her mysterious calibre. She would not attend the council meetings all the time since she would be in her studying frame of mind but she would attend them by holo if she needed and became physically present when her presence was due. If she had a new philosophy to indulge them with or if a unique solution to a current problem sprung to her mind she would alert her fellow dark lord's immediately. As she turned the page of an ancient manuscript she was scanning the ancient, brittle paper almost crackled with age as rows of unseen text met her eyes, the language etched in the symbols of the ancient sith as she began translating. For many decades her powerful superior and her master Darth Thanaton had trained her as an apprentice, even after finding the pureblood sith on Tython in the hands of those despicable Jedi he had nurtured her power and being into a true machine of fury and fire, while her talents and connection to the force grew undeniably powerful each waking moment. He hadn't appeared before her in the flesh for over a month and she suspected his mind worrying profusely that if she was to better him and usurp his power he would use the dark council to protect him to make sure none would rise against him. Darth Annis knew that one day she would be strong enough to rip his heart from his chest and crush his bones into dust but for now remained a loyal and obedient servant to him. She had seen his strength and pure will through the force first hand and was astounded by his mastery of the dark arts and knew that even as powerful as she was Thanaton was at the height of his strength and could crush her easily. She would hold back, feed him false words then would prepare to deliver the death blow, for as thankful as she was for his timely appearance on Tython and for being a wise and ruthless teacher she wouldn't want to be crushed under his dominance forever. Sudden clacking of footsteps in the length corridor that under the academy to the archives couldn't deter her from her concentration as she muttered a piece of translation to herself tracing an elegant, manicured hand across the dusty pages of the manuscript. She felt that dark, familiar overshadowing presence in the force but still kept her concentration trying to maintain all the knowledge she had absorbed this day within her mind. Before she could comprehend what was happening but still head lowered, engrossed in her subject of choice the intimidating figure of Darth Ravage swept into the room, spying Annis as he shook his head almost out of disapproval. He was pleased at her devoted study of the order but didn't want her to be merely an academic serving in the academy. He wanted her to put that knowledge and wise mind to use in her sectors of power, not spend countless days locked away from the galaxy indulging in her many interests. There was a war against the gutless republic to be won and a resistance to be crushed and someone of her power and wisdom was precisely what was needed.

"Lord Ravage a fine night for a sith such as yourself to be walking through the academies archives." It was a compliment for Ravage had been one of the sith to impose her age to the dark council and yet dropped his argument when he discovered the woman's power for himself. He was adorned in his usual length crimson robes, cowl down and expression of intense concentration crossing his features as he replied scanning the shelves through the rows of discs, books and holocrons searching for something specific.

"It's a great sight for our order to see one so young already on the council safeguarding all our secrets. We trust you Lord Annis." Ravage paid a compliment of his own in return but this was true, he was merely speaking to her about how powerful she was and was impressed at how much knowledge she could retain in her mind, but that didn't erase his earlier concerns about her isolating herself to one cause when she should be widening her already influential power base. "You master thinks highly of you Lord Annis. You received high praise from him from your latest findings in the tomb of Marka Ragnos. I have rarely seen Lord Thanaton give such compliments of those in his service but after all you are his student, not just an ally serving him. Your master is pleased with you."

A great sense of pride and accomplishment puffed her chest as a smile played across her lips for she knew he would teach her even more of the force and reveal more of his secrets to her now the fruits of her studying labour had helped him unlock some of the deepest secrets of the tomb ruins. Her intellect and foresight had pointed the way for his discover and now he would reward her.

"I am honoured my lord. I shall attend the council soon." She glanced up from her book still to see Ravage scanning the shelves obviously confused and slightly irritated as he couldn't find what he was searching for. Wanting to assist as being keeper of the archives and all sacred texts and artefacts on Korriban she left the book she was reading, stood and bustled over to him, her elegant shapely robes heightening her feminine figure as she reached his side. "If I can help you find anything?"

"Of course you'd know Lord Annis. I look for a specific Naga Sadow text. Can you find it for me?" Darth Annis observed the rows of texts and books before her and nodded before disappearing in among the shelves of knowledge before reappearing moments later with a tattered manuscript in her hands, knowing that her task was complete as she held it out to him.

"The text of Sadow's shadow weaving, interesting…" purred Annis as he extracted the book from her hands and immediately knew this was what he'd been seeking exactly by the contents of the pages. He inclined his head in a gesture of respect to her before thanking her personally.

"My lord, you truly know these archives inside out. You shall grow with strength and power in your field of study that is certain." Without another word to her Ravage strode from the room, text in his hand leaving the omnipotent lord Annis to strategize their next move and to uncover their history.

"My lord…" Darth Annis bowed in respect as her fellow dark council member swept out of the room resuming her seat in the library and lowered her eyes glowing with an amber hue to the dust smothered pages of the ancient scroll that emanated pure power itself. She would unlock any hidden secrets within the order and learn all about the undiscovered lore and history. That after all was her duty, her responsibility and her life.


End file.
